


We are Warriors Unstoppable

by Warriorbard2012



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra and Adora deal with their feelings, Everyone deals with the aftermath of Horde Prime, F/F, Fluff, Mostly Adora and Catra focused but will feature the others eventually., Post-Season/Series 05 Finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: A collection of post season 5 Catradora stories!
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	1. Save and Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Season 5 inspired me so much and I can’t help but think of more stories for these two lovable dorks. I hope you enjoy these little one-shots featuring Catra and Adora as they deal with the aftermath of everything. All mistakes are my own, and this is my first time writing for these two so I apologize if they seem OOC. I hope to get better as time goes on! Happy Reading! :)

Catra couldn’t sleep. The bed was too soft and the room was too quiet. It had been a week since the world had almost ended, and the days had passed by in a flash as they began to rebuild. Catra felt like she was in a permanent state of disbelief and she feared that she would wake up and find that this had all been a dream. That she would wake up back in the Fright Zone with Shadow Weaver breathing down her neck, or worse... alone. 

She shivered, suddenly feeling cold. The bed dipped and a warm tongue caressed her cheek as Melog jumped up to sit beside her. Catra wrapped her arms around their neck and sighed. Melog purred softly, and Catra closed her eyes as she tried to calm her racing heart. Tears leaked from her eyes and she took in a breath. 

A knock at the door startled her making her hiss in alarm, but then an unconscious smile crossed her face when she heard Adora whisper softly. 

“Catra, you awake?” 

Catra got up quickly and opened the door, leaning against the door jam to look at her girlfriend. It felt like it had been days since they seen each other rather than hours and Catra felt her heart start to race, this time with desire and happiness rather than fear. 

“Hey Adora.” She said, unable to resist flirting with her. Adora blushed but gave her a smile as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Catra’s. 

Catra sighed into the kiss and gently wrapped her arms around Adora’s neck, her tail curling around Adora’s waist as they spent a moment just kissing. Finally Catra pulled back and laid her head against Adora’s chest, her fuzzy brown ear flicking to lay directly against Adora’s heart, listening to her heartbeat. Her favorite sound in the world. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Adora asked softly, casting a worried glance down at her girlfriend. She didn’t pull away sensing that this was something Catra needed, but instead ran her fingers through Catra’s short mane, scratching lightly between her ears. 

Catra let out a breath at the gentle caress and the question. For a second a sarcastic answer formed on her tongue, but she bit it back. This was Adora, and she deserved her honesty. “I’m better now that you are here.” She confessed quietly, closing her eyes so she wouldn’t have to see Adora looking at her. 

If she had been looking she would have seen Adora’s eyes shine with love and pride, because she knew how hard it was for Catra to be vulnerable and she loved her even more for facing her fears. 

“Hey.” Adora whispered softly. 

“Hmm?” Catra’s eyes flickered up to hers, unable to resist the plea in Adora’s voice. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Catra said with a sigh. Then she let out a yowl as Adora suddenly picked her up and carried her back inside their room, kicking the door shut behind them with her foot. 

Adora laughed, and Catra mock glared at her. “Hey, warn a person next time!” She said as Adora set her down on the bed. 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Adora replied, kissing her again. She gently guided Catra to lay down and then moved on top of her. She placed kiss after kiss on her lips and then gently moved her lips down her neck feeling Catra shiver with pleasure. Her girlfriend’s lithe body arched against her sensually. 

“Adora.” Catra said, half moaning half whispering. There was a tiny note of hesitation in her voice that made Adora pause and pull back to look at her. 

“Is this okay?” Adora asked, her voice a whisper too. 

Catra sighed. “Yes, but... can we talk first?” Her eyes flickered over towards the window and back, tore between her desire to keep kissing and loving Adora and her desire to finally talk about what had been bothering her. 

Adora instantly nodded, and quickly pulled back to lay down next to her. She pulled Catra into her arms and sighed contentedly. “What’s on your mind?” 

As if sensing Catra’s emotions, Melog joined them on the bed from wherever the cat had been hiding, as they usually did during her and Adora’s more intimate moments. 

“I... Do you ever get the feeling that all of this isn’t real, that we are going to wake up and be back to where we were before?” Catra said, looking away again, tangling her fingers into Melog’s mane. The Alien Cat licked her wrist, and then laid their head down on her belly. 

Adora was quiet for a moment, thinking it over. “Yes, actually. Sometimes I’ll walk into the woods or the war room and forget that we don’t have to fight anymore. Everything seems so different now, so quiet. It’s so strange not to hear the sounds of tanks or robots or people screaming and dying.” 

Catra wrapped her other hand around Adora’s hand, rubbing her thumb along the soft skin of the back of her hand. She sensed that the other woman was suddenly far away. 

Adora blinked and looked down at her. “Perfuma says it’s normal to feel that way. Especially for those of us who have known nothing but fighting our whole lives.” 

“I’m not sure I like it.” Catra confessed quietly. “It feels wrong to say, but at least our.. my life had a purpose in the Horde. Here... I feel adrift.” She curled her legs to her knees and rolled over, her tail flickering back and forth behind her. 

“Everyone stares at me, wondering if one day I’ll snap and go back to my old habits... and I wonder that too. There is so much pain here, between me and these people... how do I face them knowing that…” She paused. “That I’m responsible for Angella’s death?” Catra was crying now. 

She felt Adora’s arms wrap around her holding her tight. She wanted to push the other woman away, because this was her pain... her actions had caused this, she alone deserve to suffer for it. But at the same time, she needed Adora like a fish needs water, or a tree needs sunlight. She was weak, but if that was what being weak meant she would do it all over again. 

“Hey. It’s okay.” Adora soothed quietly. “Let it go.... you need to forgive yourself Catra.” 

“I don’t know if I can.” She couldn’t even talk to Sparkles about this… she wondered what Glimmer would have to say if Catra told her once again that she was sorry for what happened with Angella and the portal. They seemed to be growing closer, but Catra was scared if she brought it up, Glimmer would leave her. She didn’t know if she could handle another loss. 

“Then maybe you should talk to someone.” Adora whispered quietly. Her fingers drifted under Catra’s shirt, rubbing against the fur of Catra’s belly, making her purr softly. She felt Catra melt against her, the feline finally relaxing. 

“I thought that’s what I was doing.” Catra snarked playfully. Adora rolled her eyes and kissed Catra’s head. 

“I mean a professional or someone older and wiser than us.” Adora paused. “You can’t keep carrying this alone.” 

Catra sighed, feeling tired. Her eyes were growing heavy now that Adora was here with her in bed. She rolled over and tucked her head against Adora’s chest, feeling safe and loved. “I’ll talk to Perfuma tomorrow.” She said quietly, remembering the older Princess’ offer. 

Adora smiled, as Catra’s eyes drifted shut. Her eyes closed too, and she felt Melog curl their body around them protectively. Both Catra and Melog began to purr and Adora gave them both a loving look. She wrapped her arms tighter around Catra’s body, feeling her girlfriend mumble something to herself. And although she couldn’t actually make out what Catra said, she already knew. 

“I love you too.” She whispered softly into Catra’s mane and soon joined her girlfriend in the land of dreams.


	2. Toast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based upon the prompt: “I’m passionate about two things- you and toast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super fluff and super silly. All mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

There were so many things that Adora loved about Catra living with them now that the war was over. Not only did she get to wake up every morning next to the woman that she loved, but she also got to experience the joy of seeing Catra try new things and to watch her get to have all kinds of experiences that her girlfriend had never had before. There was so much that the Horde didn’t teach them or didn’t have, or worst, had locked away behind rules and secrets. 

When Adora first got to Bright Moon, the first thing that amazed her was all of the food choices. No longer was she limited to ration bars, but there were so many choices and they all looked delicious. Bow and Glimmer spent the evening with her, laughing and talking as they ate everything in sight that Adora wanted to try. Adora wanted to give her girlfriend a moment like that, so their first stop when they got back to Bright Moon was the kitchens. 

“Adora where are we going?” Catra had protested, but then she stopped when she saw the feast laid out before her. Her ears perked up and Adora smiled as Catra sniffed the air. “What’s this?” 

“Lunch. I’m starving.” Adora said, taking Catra’s hand in hers. “I wasn’t sure what you would want or like so I asked the cook to make everything.” 

Catra looked over at her with a bit of a hesitation. “There aren't any jello things, are there?” 

Adora smiled softly and leaned over to kiss Catra’s cheek reassuringly. “Nope. Glimmer banned all jello from Bright Moon, so you don’t want to worry about that.” 

Catra shivered. “That was just weird.” 

“I can imagine.” Adora grabbed her hand again and led her over to the table. “Come on, let’s eat.” 

Adora pulled Catra’s chair out for her, getting an adorable blush out of the Magicat, and then took her own seat. 

“What...” Catra’s voice cracked nervously and she paused a second to clear her throat. “What should I try first?” 

Adora looked around the table, looking everything over. She finally settled on something simple. She picked up a plate of toast that had been sitting next to a covered bowl of eggs. 

“Here, try this. It’s simple but delicious.” 

Catra picked up a piece of the bread and sniffed it. “It’s just bread, right?” 

“Toasted bread with a little bit of butter on top.” 

Catra licked at the top, and then took a nibble. Her eyes went wide, and she took a bigger bite. 

Adora laughed. “Good?” 

“Good!” Catra said, quickly eating that piece and going for a second. 

Adora shook her head and reached for the jar of jam. “Try it with this.” 

Catra hissed at the jar, the substance reminded her too much of the jello cake Prime had served and Adora quickly put it down. “Or don’t.” 

“It’s good just the way it is.” Catra purred softly, and Adora smiled. She picked up a slice of pizza and put it on her plate. 

“Do you want to try some of this?” Adora asked, “Or do you just want to stick with Toast for now?” 

“Toast.... Toast is good.” Catra responded. 

Adora rolled her eyes playfully. Of course Catra would try only one thing and fall in love with it. 

They talked as they ate, and after a while Adora managed to convince her girlfriend to try a few more things, but of course Catra kept coming back to the toast. She discovered that toast with eggs was good, but if she had to choose plain toast with butter was the best option there was. 

Then they were both pleasantly full, Catra got up and moved to sit in Adora’s lap, her tail flicking joyously around until she finally ended up winding it around Adora’s wrist. 

“I love you.” She whispered quietly, closing her eyes and leaning her head against Adora’s. 

“I love you too.” Adora replied. 

“Thank you for doing this. This was fun, and I discovered something.” Catra said. 

“What?” Adora gently cradled Catra in her arms. 

“That I’m passionate about two things- you and toast!” 

Adora shook her head. “Dork.” 

“But I’m your dork.” Catra said, pressing a kiss to her lips, before resting her head against Adora’s chest. 

“Always.” Adora said softly. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Next chapter: Catra’s goes to Therapy with Perfuma!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
